Announcing yourself by knocking on a door can be a dull and uncomfortable experience. There is a need for novelty door knockers that translate this routine action into a surprising and entertaining experience for the visitor and the resident, particularly within a household, family, or group, where the door knocker is mounted on an internal door such a bathroom, bedroom, dorm room, home office, man cave, closet, and so forth.